


Отец моей дочери

by innokentya



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи сложно объяснить даже самым близким людям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отец моей дочери

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на заявку Eloise_Brandtner в рамках флешмоба.

\- Разве ты не понимаешь, что это ненормально? - в который раз спросил друга Монро, уставившись на льющий за окном дождь. Он даже не обернулся на звук скрипнувшего стула, потому как не рисковал лишний раз осматривать округлившуюся фигуру бывшего детектива Портленда.

Ник подошел к Потрошителю почти вплотную и положил тому руки на плечи:  
\- Монро, прости, я не мог вернуться раньше, не мог рассказать. Но я его люблю. Вот ты ведь точно также относишься к Розали!

Монро вскинулся и, поднявшись со своего места, замахал руками:  
\- Черт, Ник, такое нельзя сравнивать! Она моя любимая женщина и...  
\- Но ведь ваши сущности совершенно разные, - устало перебил друга Беркхардт. - И это не мешает Рыжехвосту и Потрошителю жить в счастливом браке. Послушай, я не заставляю тебя смириться с тем, что случилось, но ты ведь можешь меня понять.

Монро окончательно умолк. Он исподлобья смотрел на вымученного препираниями Гримма и пытался вспомнить момент, когда упустил нить той крепкой дружеской связи, что тянулась с самого начала их знакомства. Он глядел на Ника и не узнавал в нем вечного борца за справедливость. Но... Но тот по-прежнему оставался его другом.

\- Ты же знаешь, кто ОН... - в конце концов выдавил из себя Потрошитель.  
\- Да. Он отец моей дочери, - отрезал Ник. В комнате вновь воцарилась тишина.  
\- Значит, дочери? - взяв себя в руки и расставив приоритеты, улыбнулся Монро, наблюдая, как Беркхардт перестает хмуриться.  
\- Да, у нас будет девочка, - несмело повторил Гримм.

Монро вздохнул и, обняв друга, ответил:  
\- Ладно, люби уж кого хочешь. Но вот вот только попробуй не сделать меня крестным! Обижусь до окончания века! А еще нужно все объяснить Розали, ведь...

Стоявший у двери Шон, едва слышно выдохнув и улыбнувшись, покинул свой "пост". Одной проблемой меньше. На очереди - Гриффин.


End file.
